Chronique d'une terminale L dont les cours de philo l'inspirent !
by Celaici
Summary: Le yaoi est partout dans ma tête... particulièrement en cours de philo... et particulièrement avec Teen Wolf... Et encore plus PARTICULIEREMENT quand Jordan et Peter s'en mêlent ! Drabble H/H Peter et Jordan.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou ! Je reviens avec le Parter (xD)

Comme le dit le titre de la fiction, la philo, 8 heures par semaine... Ben voilà, quoi ! Il faut donc s'occuper : ce premier drabble, ou appelez ça comme vous voulez, a été écrit avec trois mots de base donnés par une amie : caleçon, chaise et peintue ^^

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas... Je l'aurais un jour ! Je l'aurais !

Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis ;)

* * *

Jordan cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il baissa le regard et vite un bras passé autour de sa taille. Il sourit, se rappelant la nuit passée. Lorsqu'il se tourna, Peter dormait encore à poings fermés. Jordan se colla contre lui et embrassa son visage, caressant ses cheveux.

\- Hmm, tu m'embrouilles la crinière, gémit l'aîné en se réveillant.

Jordan pouffa de rire et captura ses lèvres.

\- Dis-moi, on était pas censé refaire la peinture de ton salon, hier soir ? demanda-t-il, taquin.

\- C'est de ta faute, se défendit le loup garou. T'es monté sur cette chaise pour atteindre le haut du mur, et la vue était… Hmm…

Peter entraîna Jordan pour qu'il soit sur lui. Le plus jeune l'embrassa langoureusement, entraînant les gémissements du loup garou. Soudain, il s'arrêta.

\- Quoi ? demanda Peter, frustré.

\- On est quel jour ?

\- Euh, mercredi, pourquoi ?

Jordan se pencha précipitamment pour voir l'heure. Il sursauta et se leva.

\- Merde, je devrais déjà être au commissariat !

Peter laissa sa tête s'écraser contre l'oreiller.

\- Oh non…

Il releva la tête, regardant Jordan s'agiter, profitant de la vue.

\- Peter, il est où mon caleçon ?

\- Ben, là où tu l'as laissé.

\- Et où est-ce que je l'ai laissé ?!

Peter le va les bras.

\- Mais je sais pas moi ! Au salon, les escaliers, le couloir ! Refais le trajet d'hier !

Jordan se mit à rire nerveusement.

\- C'est pas vrai, je suis vachement à la bourre et je trouve pas mon caleçon…

\- Si tu laissais quelques affaires chez moi, marmonna le loup garou. Prends un caleçon dans ma commode.

Jordan s'exécuta et voulu se rendre dans la salle de bain, mais Peter se redressa pour le ceinturer et le retenir sur ses genoux. Il se pencha à son oreille.

\- Eh, chéri. Tu voudrais pas venir vivre ici ?

Jordan sourit et déposa brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Bonne idée. En plus, tu habites plus près du commissariat.

Peter sourit et le relâcha pour le laisser partir. Il reviendrait.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou ! Je reviens avec le Parter (xD)

Comme le dit le titre de la fiction, la philo, 8 heures par semaine... Ben voilà, quoi !

Pour ce drabble, ma voisine de classe m'a également donné trois mots : grange, pop-corn et, mon Dieu, j'ai galéré pour celui-là x) : salopette !

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas... Je l'aurais un jour ! Je l'aurais !

Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis ;)

* * *

Peter enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Jordan et le guida jusqu'à la grange, alors qu'il avait les yeux bandés. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et Peter rendit la vue à son amant. Jordan regarda autour de lui : la grange était immense, il y avait une échelle qui menait à un grenier rempli de foin.

\- C'est magnifique. Mais on est où ?

\- Tu sais, le mec en salopette qui passe toujours devant chez moi, le dimanche. Il nous laisse sa grange pour aujourd'hui.

\- Mais pour quoi faire ?

\- Monte l'échelle, tu verras…

Jordan monta, suivi du loup garou. Devant les nombreuses bottes de foin, il y avait une TV et un lecteur DVD. Il y avait également un énorme pot de pop-corn.

\- Peter, mais t'es fou… Tout ça pour un film.

\- Ça change de ton vieux canapé, marmonna l'aîné. Alors, « Love actually », ça te dit ?

Jordan sourit.

\- Avec plaisir.

Jordan était blotti au creux de ses bras, allongés dans la paille. Leurs jambes étaient entremêlées, Peter caressait sa taille. Peter lançait des regards à Jordan, espérant que le cadet s'en rende compte.

\- Si tu te poses la question, oui, je sais ce que tu es entrain de faire, lui dit Jordan, amusé.

\- Ah ? Et qu'est-ce que je fais ? demanda Peter d'un ton innocent.

Jordan se redressa et se pencha au-dessus de son compagnon, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu me cherches.

Il l'embrassa tendrement en pressant son corps contre le sien. Peter sourit contre ses lèvres et l'étreignit. Il souleva son t-shirt, caressa son dos, se sentant plus proche de lui encore. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait. Il l'aimait tellement. Jordan s'assit à califourchon sur le loup garou et enleva son t-shirt. Les pupilles de l'aîné se dilatèrent. Il le désirait comme un fou. Et Jordan le savait. Il souriait, le gamin ! Il se pencha à l'oreille de Peter.

\- Je t'aime…

Peter l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

L'aîné se redressa. Jordan enleva son t-shirt et ouvrit son pantalon. Il chuchotait à l'oreille de Peter. Des choses qui le faisaient frissonner, des choses dont il ne se lasserait jamais. S'il venait à le perdre, il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Il en crèverait.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou ! Je reviens avec le Parter (xD)

Comme le dit le titre de la fiction, la philo, 8 heures par semaine... Ben voilà, quoi ! Or, celui-ci n'est pas né en cours de philo :P

Ce drabble a été écrit après un bac blanc d'histoire... je devais avoir fini plus tôt ^^'

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas... Je l'aurais un jour ! Je l'aurais !

Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis ;)

* * *

« Je t'aime »

Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête, venaient rosir ses joues, caresser ses épaules pour le faire frissonner, retenaient un instant son cœur, puis venaient se nicher au creux de son ventre.

« Je t'aime »

Les lèvres qui les avaient prononcés étaient rosées, charnues, viriles. Elles souriaient, l'appelaient.

« Embrasse-moi »

Dit-il. Et leurs lèvres s'unirent, brûlantes, impatientes. Leurs langues se mirent à valser, s'enlacer, pour être toujours plus proches, l'un de l'autre.

« Toi et seulement toi »

La voix, les mots qui atteignaient en plein cœur, d'une force et d'une douceur incomparable.

« Nous »

C'était plus fort que tout. Ses bras, ses promesses, une valse entraînante, la tête renversée, le Monde flou autour d'eux.

« Viens »

Un éclat de rire. Un seul et même éclat joyeux. Sincère, vrai. Unique


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou ! Je reviens avec le Parter (xD)

Comme le dit le titre de la fiction, la philo, 8 heures par semaine... Ben voilà, quoi ! Or, celui-ci n'est pas né en cours de philo :P

J"ai pêté un câble... Au fait à ceux qui ont passé la Philo ce matin, comme moi, je vous dis un gros MERDE pour vos prochaines épreuves ;)

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas... Je l'aurais un jour ! Je l'aurais !

Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis ;)

* * *

\- Va t'en ! J'veux plus te voir !

Plus insupportable que sa violence, plus douloureux que la trace brûlante qu'avait laissé sa main sur sa joue, les mots de Jordan, le fait qu'il l'ait repoussé, faisait un mal de chien. Peter fit un pas en avant.

\- Jordan…

\- Non ! Ne me touche pas !

Peter suffoquait. Le toucher ? Mais de quoi avait-il peur ? Jordan secoua la tête comme pour répondre à sa question muette.

\- Comment t'as pu me faire ça ? Tu m'dégoûtes.

Un poignard. On venait de le poignarder.

\- Je ne comprends rien, Jordan, explique-moi !

\- Tu te moques de moi ?!

Jordan attrapa l'enveloppe posée sur la table et la balança avec violence sur l'aîné.

\- Et ça ? Ça, c'est quoi ?!

Peter en sortit les photos et afficha un air horrifié.

\- C'est bon, tu comprends, là ?! dit Jordan d'une voix qui tremblait de colère et de chagrin.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ce bordel, marmonna Peter.

\- A toi de me le dire ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais ? Je vous admirais tellement. Tous les deux…

Peter froissa les photos, effaré.

\- Le père de Stiles et moi ? Tu crois sérieusement à cette merde ? Chéri, je-

\- Arrête ! s'écria Jordan en mettant ses mains en avant. Arrête, arrête ! Plus jamais, ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça !

Une larme roula sur la joue du loup garou. Il se sentait sombrer.

\- Jordan…

\- C'est fini, Peter !

Il fit un pas en arrière. Fini ? Non, il ne pouvait y croire. C'était un cauchemar, d'où venaient ces photos ? Qui avait trouvé intérêt à les briser ?

\- Tu vois bien que ce sont des fausses ! s'écria-t-il en montrant les photos. Qui les a envoyées ?

\- Je m'en fous ! Je vois ce que je vois.

\- Jordan, t'es flic, merde ! Je t'en supplie, ne me fais pas ça !

\- Et toi, toi ! hurla Jordan en frappant le torse du loup garou. Tu vois ce que tu fais de moi ?! Regarde !

Jordan s'enflammait, littéralement. Peter lui saisit les poignets et les serra, malgré la brûlure.

\- Arrête, j't'en prie. Jordan, arrête.

Les larmes dévalèrent sur les joues du plus jeune.

\- Ne me touche pas.

L'homme tira sur sa cigarette et sourit. Tout marchait comme il le voulait. Après avoir tué la mère, il détruisait le fils. A petit feu. Il ricana de l'ironie de la situation. Un phénix qui sortait avec un homme brûlé vif. La vie se foutait bien de votre gueule.


	5. Chapter 5

Juste un petit post pour vous dire que cette chronique est très certainement finie… A moins que je ne retrouve les drabbles perdus ^^'

Et puis, mon année scolaire est terminée, donc il n'y aura pas de nouvelles créations, mais il reste l'autre série de drabbles, et pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu mon Steter, je vous mets ici le résumé de ma prochaine fiction )

Titre : Dis-le

Rating : M

Couple : Parter

Synopsis : Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble : l'un était un tueur énigmatique, manipulateur, l'autre était un jeune agent ambitieux. Mais quelque chose de plus fort, de plus sauvage les liait. Le désir sexuel. Lorsque Hale et Parrish se croisent, l'air se charge d'électricité.

Longueur : 3 parties.


End file.
